Midari Ikishima
Midari Ikishima is a supporting character in Kakegurui ''and also a main protagonist of the spin-off series Kakegurui Midari. She is a second-year student at Hyakkaou Private Academy and the president of the Beautification Council. She is also a member of the Student Council. Appearance Midari has pale skin, short black hair styled in a concave-cut and extremely tiny pupil(s). In the anime, close-up shots of her eye indicate her eye color to be yellow-green while in the manga they are colored to be purple. She wears a rarely seen variation of the Hyakkaou Private Academy uniform; a sweater vest in the same colors as the school's black and red blazer, a white button-up dress shirt and a dark pleated skirt, and black socks. She wears the academy's footwear, brown colored loafers with black soles. She also sports purple lipstick and has purple painted fingernails. She forgoes the black tie and has on accessories such as a purple hairband with a heart-patterned bow attached, and purple wrist cuffs with stripes on either one. She has bandages wrapped on either forearm and wears a white medical eyepatch over her left eye. She is also shown to have two piercings under her mouth, on the left side, one piercing on either ear, and a tongue piercing. Personality Midari is a character with masochistic and suicidal tendencies. This is stated obvious in one of the chapters in the manga in which she cuts her own eye out to pay off the debt to the president. She is shown to be very persistent and overbearing, intimidating or being weird to the other students, such as when playing a sadistic game of life or death with Yumeko Jabami. She is also very impulsive and has little self-restraint, causing her to look more at immediate satisfaction than any long-term consequences. Due to the fact, that no one wants to play the sadistic games with her she is desperate to gamble with anyone and constantly awaits to 'get off' as stated in a chapter of the manga, by creating dangerous games where one player ends up dead. She even enjoys a game with one of the Momobamis in which the risk is losing your finger but turns out to be disappointed when the risk disappears. Midari is also a very selfish and narrow-minded character, rarely caring for others' thoughts or well being. She assumes that her mindset is the norm. She is never concerned with money when gambling, carelessly betting large sums with no worries about potential debt. She does not even clearly remember nor clarify before gambling how much money she owns. Instead, she says she seeks out the risk of being harmed. Profile ''Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler Midari first shows up to stop Jun Kiwatari from sexually harassing Yumeko Jabami. When she proposes to let him do anything he wants to her if he's able to win at Russian Roulette, he leaves, unable to understand her. Later she goes to the bathroom, thinking about how much Yumeko impresses her. She pulls the trigger on herself and shoots. When it doesn't fire, she gets aroused and screams in happiness, wanting to feel this thrill again. Later, after finding out Yumeko is planning to challenge the Student council president, she gets upset at the thought of what Kirari may end up doing to her. Knowing she has to anticipate her, Midari arrests Yumeko and Ryota. She takes them to the school's basement, where the Beautification Council interrogates other students, and challenges Yumeko to a special game, "ESP game". The winner of each round gets to shoot at the other player. Yumeko asks for Ryouta to be the dealer. Unfortunately for Midari, the gun never ends up shooting due to Yumeko's intelligence: she's able to avoid any victim by predicting how Midari is going to play. Yumeko explains that she knew from the start that Midari was planning to lose on purpose to be killed by her. She states she's disgusted by her behavior. This treatment, however, only makes Midari love Yumeko more. Impressed by her skills, she wants to feel agony inflicted by Yumeko and gamble with her again. In a flashback it is revealed Midari was a formidable gambler, but no victory ever made her happy. She recalls how she has always felt empty inside since childhood. Once she gambled against Kirari and lost. Since she was in debt and wouldn't be fit for a lifeplan, Kirari commanded her to pay with her own eye. She explained this idea by saying she had always wanted to see how the other side of a human eye looks like. Even though Kirari asked her to wait a day to have her surgery performed, Midari grabbed a pen from the table and gouged her eye out herself. Kirari was not very impressed, which made her upset. However, the physical and emotional pain she felt at that moment gave her a thrill she had never felt before. Midari realized that pain was the reason why people gamble. Later, when Manyuuda calls out Sayaka for (according to him) not understanding how their school system works, Midari interrupts him and tells him to go challenge Yumeko himself. In front of his indifference for a “mere housepet”, Midari praises Yumeko for being clever, having guts, and trusting her friends. After remembering her eyes, though, she suddenly blushes and excuses herself, saying she has to "go to the bathroom”. This scene confirms her feelings for Yumeko also have a sexual component. In episode 12, Midari is briefly shown staring at a photograph of Yumeko on her phone, smiling and laughing maniacally. ''Kakegurui XX'' She was on board with the idea of the presidential election, but noting, that the Momobamis would probably lose against Yumeko. Later she got paired up with Yumeko and challenged by Erimi to the Finger Cutting Guillotine. Of course Midari was excited for it. She carelessly cut the threads without any fear. When Erimi got nervous, she shouted at her and mocking her, for being such a coward. That drove Erimi to continue playing. When there were only two strings left, she cut them both at once. She got disqualified for that dn Erimi pulled her finger out, meaning Yumeko won. However Midari was extremely angry at Erimi for there not being any actual danger. But Yumeko scolded her, saying she never wants to see her face again for ruining the thrill, that the last two threads proposed. Midari ran off crying. She was later seen talking with Yumemi about how she would never get big as an idol and would never be able to catch up to the likes of big Hollywood actresses. This angered Yumemi and caused her to wreck the room, after Midari left. Later she is jealous of Sayaka being able to gamble against Yumeko especially with their lives at stake. She tells Yuriko about how Sayaka used to be called a genius and rank first in all exams. But Midari never saw her as that, since she studied from morning until night just to be number one. Midari gets invited to the Hundred Votes Auction and gladly agrees, since Yumeko is there. She asks Ryota on how she can make up with Yumeko. But she outright ignores her and pretends as if she cant see or hear Midari. During the game, Midari tries to bet a lot of votes in order to make the game more exciting for Yumeko and get her to notice her. She keeps ignoring her however. After the game, Midari storms up to Batsubami and is angry because she acts all enlightend, even though the real gamble hasnt even started yet. ''Kakegurui Twin'' Midari still had both of her eyes in Twin. She's shown in Volume 3 when Sakura Miharutaki confronted her for not paying the Student Council. At first, Midari had no intention to give her any money and pretended not to have any. However, when Sakura reminded her that as the Beautification council president she was authorized to arrest them all, Midari decided to challenge her to a quick dice game. Although Sakura won, she accused her of cheating by rigging the dice. Her intelligence captured Midari's interest. Before Sakura left, she asked her to play again, offering 30 million yen as the reward. The other Beautification council members were baffled and commented that she must be out of her mind. In front of Midari's insistence, Sakura harshly refused. While disappointed, Midari is last seen with a grin, reflecting on the fact Sakura is too honest for her taste, a trait that will eventually ruin her. ''Kakegurui Midari'' Midari was just recently declared president of the Beautification office and became part of the council. She spots a girl, Ayame Nureba, trying to commit suicide. She stops her and then tells her she is a coward. She later sees Nureba playing Blackjack against Ootori, whom she owes a large sum. Midari points out how Ootori cheats and suggests another gamble. They have to poke between Midari's fingers with a compass as fast as they can. Ayame wins, but stabbed her hand a lot. Midari became aroused by the pain of course. She then asks Ayame to join the Beautification council. She finds that Ayame also seemed to enjoy piercing Midari's fingers. Ayame is hesitant, but agrees. The Vice-president of the Beautification office doesnt want another member however. She states that she despises Midari. Then Midari proposes a gamble to decide that and even puts her own presidents seat on the line. Naoe agrees to that. ''Kakegurui (Kakkokari) ]]Midari is often present in the spinoff manga. Like in the main series, her attempts at being noticed by Yumeko are often played for laughs. However, sometimes she's able to gamble with her: in a chapter, the two girls make a bet on who is going to recover from a cold sooner between Ryota and Mary; in a different chapter, the two play Vote Rock-Paper-Scissors and after losing Midari is forced to wear a maid uniform, which embarrasses her greatly. One time she accidentally handcuffs Yumeko and Ryota and loses the key. In various chapters, Midari is shown to love animals, even referring to them with the "-san" honorific. She also uses "-san" to refer to the flowers she takes care of, although Yumemi is more perplexed about the fact Midari enjoys talking dirty to said flowers while watering them. She is also revealed to be "super sweet" in a romantic relationship. In a chapter where Mary is mistaken for Ririka after putting her mask on, Midari immediately states there's something weird in the Vice president. It turns out, however, that she had only noticed that her legs are more exposed than usual (due to Mary wearing socks and not pantyhose like Ririka). Midari says she finds her sexy and is quickly reprimanded by Manyuda. Episodes ''Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler *Boring Girl *The Slit-Eyed Girl (non-speaking) *The Girl Who Became a Pet *Tempting Girl *Refusing Girl *Love-Dancing Girl *The Girl Who Bets Her Life (cameo) *The Girl Who Gambles Compulsively ''Kakegurui XX'' *Gambling Girls Again *The Girls of the Momobami Clan *The Girl who Changes *The Girl by her Side *The Girl who Bears the X *The Null Girl Trivia *The guns use revolver Smith & Wesson or Colt King Cobra. *She's left-handed. *The author has commented that he didn't originally plan to include Midari in the Finger Cutting Guillotine arc. However, his characters "act on their own" now. He says the same thing happened in Twin, probably referring to Midari's gamble with Sakura. *Midari's name (妄) means "reckless". Her last name, Ikishima, is derived from "Iki Shini" (生き死に). This has been revealed by the author Kawamoto himself in the official fanbook, Kakegurui Love. *She is the only character who has major appearances in every medium of Kakegurui. Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Student Council Category:Beautification Council